


The Fairy Queen

by Dawn47, Elephant (The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fairies, Friendship, Love Confessions, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/pseuds/Dawn47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/Elephant
Summary: This story was written from this request by StarTrekkin08: “A story in which KJ is the Fairy Queen.”Thank you to Elephant for the wonderful ideas!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	The Fairy Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarTrekkin08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/gifts).



Sunk into her reading chair, Kathryn closed the book with an audible snap, startling her companion for the evening.

“Finished?” Chakotay asked.

“Yep.” She asked, “Have you ever read it?”

“Midsummer Night’s Dream? Yes, of course. I love Shakespeare.”

“What fools these mortals be?” Kathryn quoted.

“Ah yes,” Chakotay nodded. “Is love merely a pageant or is it real?”

“Are we simply playing a part, based on what we believe is true happiness? Do we go through life as puppets for the entertainment of some omnipotent being?”

“I believe Q thinks so.”

With an eyeroll, Kathryn replied, “No doubt.”

Chakotay nodded towards the book. “What made you want to read it?”

“Started with my renewed interest in Irish literature.”

“During your adventures with Fair Haven?”

Kathryn nodded. “The barkeep accused me of being the Faerie Queen. Of course, he was referencing Edmund Spencer’s Epic Poem, so I read that first. Or rather, I skimmed it. Damn thing is ridiculously long.”

Chakotay nodded. “Wasn’t she an allegory for Queen Elizabeth of England?”

“Correct. Then I started researching the folklore behind the Queen of the Fairies, and I was reminded that Shakespeare’s Titania was modeled after the legend.”

“What is the legend in Irish literature?”

“Una, Queen of the Daoine Sidhe, which translates to Fairy People. It is said that she sacrifices one member of her court to the Gods every seven years for good fortune. Or, I might be confusing that with the Scottish version. Regardless… I had a fleeting thought about sacrificing the barkeep.”

Chakotay laughed. “For luck, of course.”

“There are times when we could use more of that,” she noted.

He gestured towards the book she held. “So, in the play, do you think Titania was actually in love with Oberon?”

Kathryn thought for a moment before replying, “I think she understood that being his wife was her duty. She was the Queen and he was the King. They had the entire fairy kingdom to look after, and that’s not something a woman would take lightly, regardless of how cute the donkey was.”

“I have to wonder if she would’ve been happier with the donkey.”

“Maybe,” Kathryn surmised. “But she might not have found that life as fulfilling.”

Chakotay quoted, “Diana’s bud over Cupid’s flower, hath such force and blessed power.”

“The waking world chases away the dream world,” Kathryn interpreted.

“Or is it that when we wake from a dream, we have the power to make choices without the influence of our subconscious mind?”

“Do we?” she asked. “Sometimes, I think the dream world can give us more of our heart’s desire.”

With a flash, Q appeared, wearing a toga and donning two little horns on the crown of his head. “Is that so, my dear Captain?”

Kathryn’s head dropped to the back of the chair with a thud. “Not now, Q.”

“I think that’s a hypothesis worth testing!” With a flash of light, they all reappeared in a forest clearing. Joining them were the members of the senior staff dressed in what she assumed were fairy costumes.

“Q!” Kathryn shouted, crossing her arms over her gossamer gown.

Chakotay couldn’t help but stare at his captain. The dress she wore was nothing more than a slightly opaque nightgown, the shadows of her curves and valleys barely visible through the glittery white fabric. Her bosom heaved in frustration, almost billowing out of the low neckline, straining at the pastel blue ribbons lacing up the front and looking as if the slightest tug would have the whole thing unraveling and falling off her dainty shoulders. A wreath of tiny blue and white flowers crowned her soft auburn hair, and as she turned, he saw ribbons trailing from the crown, down her back until they touched the ground behind her. Her feet were bare, and the outline of her lovely legs beckoned for his touch beneath the translucent fabric.

B’Elanna scoffed at her mustard-yellow skirt. “What the hell is going on?”

The Doctor twirled around in his blue tutu and did a perfect arabesque penché. “I have to say that I love this billowy fabric. Perhaps I should explore ballet in addition to opera.”

Pulling his attention back to the conversation, Chakotay looked down at the sash of flowers draped across his bare chest and the harem pants on his lower half. He calmly replied, “I believe we’re re-enacting a scene from Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream. You are each dressed as a fairy and the captain is your queen.”

Kathryn did her best to gather as much fabric to cover her front as she could.

Harry yanked at the purple leotard that was riding up his ass. “Isn’t that the play where the characters keep falling in love with the wrong person?”

Q re-appeared. “Precisely, young Harry! We are here to test whether the dream world’s desires supersede real world obligations.”

Tuvok looked at his flower-bedecked costume and stated, “I am hardly a Peace Blossom.”

Tom resituated the cobwebs hanging off his arms as he said, “Oh, I don’t know, Tuvok. Shows off your legs nicely.”

“Speaking of nice legs…” B’Elanna eyed the spider-web tights that hugged Tom’s muscled calves.

With an exasperated sigh, Kathryn said, “Look, Q. While this may seem like a fun diversion for you, we do have a ship to run.”

“Think nothing of your little ship, darling captain. They’re suspended in time while the play’s the thing!” Q smirked, “I rather enjoyed taking creative license in designing your costumes.”

Neelix piped up, “Personally, I find this skirt quite comfortable. Although, I seem to resemble a Talaxian Fur fly more than a fairy. But this shaker spear. What is it?”

“Shakespeare,” Chakotay corrected. “William Shakespeare. One of Earth’s greatest playwrights.”

Seven stated, “Neelix, if you would like to know more about his works, I am fully knowledgeable.”

Tom asked, “Let me guess, the Borg assimilated a library?”

“Most likely. Or an expert on the subject,” She explained, looking completely at ease in her ballet slippers and elegant pink tutu. “Commander, what character are you portraying? Your costume has no wings.”

Kathryn said, “If I’m the Fairy Queen, Titania, I assume Chakotay is meant to be Oberon.”

With an evil laugh, Q snapped his fingers and disappeared. In that very moment, Kathryn gracefully swooned, stopped only by Chakotay’s quick reaction as he caught her in his arms.

The Doctor jumped in and found her pulse. After checking her eye movement and breathing, he announced, “She’s okay.”

“Sleeping, I assume,” Chakotay noted as he arranged her carefully on the pillows and blankets that suddenly appeared beneath her.

“You, on the other hand, Commander, seem to have grown animal ears.” The Doctor noted.

With a groan, Chakotay reached up to feel them as he explained, “Donkey ears, no doubt.”

“Does that make you an ass?” B’Elanna wondered as she admired his new look.

He gave her an exasperated glance before asking everyone, “How many of you know the play?”

Harry, Tuvok, and Seven raised their hands.

“If I had known, I would have downloaded it in advance,” the Doctor stated.

Chakotay explained, “When she wakes, she’s probably going to think that she’s in love with me.”

“And that’s different because?” Tom asked, testing the aerodynamics of his cobwebs against the slight breeze of the forest glade.

Tuvok explained, “Because as Q pointed out, she won’t have her real-world obligations dampening her true desires. That is, if all goes according to the writing of Shakespeare.”

Harry added, “It’s a spell. The fairy named Puck, played by Q, has given her a love potion to make her fall in love with the next person she sees. It was meant to be Oberon, her mate, but in the play, she first sees this donkey character and falls for him instead.”

“That is not correct,” Seven noted. “It is Oberon who casts the spell on Titania. Puck’s spell was cast on Nick Bottom, turning him into a donkey because of his poor acting skills.”

“Regardless,” Chakotay said, “If this goes according to the play, she’s had a spell cast on her and she likely won’t be in her right mind. Let’s try to get through this without letting her embarrass herself, shall we?”

“What about us?” B’Elanna asked as pulled at the uncomfortable wings attached to the back of her leotard. “Who is going to prevent us from embarrassing ourselves?”

“But you look adorable in that fairy costume,” Tom said with a wink.

“I’ll show you adorable,” she replied, fist in the air.

Kathryn stirred and opened her eyes, asking, “What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?”

Holding her hand, Chakotay replied, “Kathryn?”

“I pray thee gentle mortal, sing again.”

Seven stood in the perfect form of ballet’s fourth position as she stated, “He wasn’t singing.”

Kathryn kept her eyes on Chakotay as she sat up. “Your shape doth move me to say I love thee.”

Getting into the spirit, he replied, “Methinks you should have little reason for that.”

“Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful,” Kathryn said as she reached up to touch his now bearded face.

“Not so,” he said. Looking at the rest of the staff he said, “Seems I was right.”

Tuvok said, “We could merely proceed as in the Shakespearean verse. She will come to her senses at the end of Act IV.”

“But then they’d have to make love,” Harry squirmed uncomfortably as he flexed his feet in the ballet slippers, trying to make them more comfortable.

“Not necessarily,” replied Tuvok. “They could simply dote upon one another. Chakotay could act as if he was enamored by her in return.”

Tom muttered, “No acting required.”

Chakotay glared at him and said, “Perhaps I should hide so she can’t see me.”

“That would not bring the play to its resolution,” Seven stated. “You must stay and be doted upon.”

Kathryn got to her knees and reached for Chakotay. “Out of this wood, do not desire to go. Thou shalt remain here, and I do love thee. I’ll give thee fairies to attend on thee. Peaseblossom! Cobweb! Moth! And Mustardseed!”

Harry flicked off the annoying ballet slippers as he replied, “Ready, ma’am.”

Kathryn continued as she stroked Chakotay’s furry donkey ears. “Be kind and courteous to this gentleman. Nod to him, elves, and do him courtesies!”

Seven shifted to third position with a sigh. “Hail, mortal.”

“Come,” Kathryn stood. “Wait upon him; lead him to my bower. Bring him silently!” she said as she motioned for all of them to follow her into what looked like a large nest, a garden of solitude hidden inside a briar bush. It was bedecked with pillows, soft and luxurious fabric, and an abundance of flower petals.

Hesitantly, Chakotay followed. Before entering the nest, he turned to the rest of the group. “Trust me that I’m not about to take advantage her.”

Tuvok replied, “There is no one who has more practice at avoiding her advances than you, Commander.”

“What?” he asked, but before he could receive an answer, Kathryn grabbed his arm and yanked him inside with more force than he thought possible.

*****

Later, Kathryn emerged from the hidden garden and looked at her senior staff, including her first officer, sitting casually around the forest glen. Slightly dazed, she noted their costumes and it slowly came back to her. Bunching up her gown for modesty, she asked, “Midsummer Night’s Dream?”

Chakotay stood from where he had been sitting, his hands folded carefully in front of his crotch. “Are you back to yourself?”

She stared at his donkey ears, disheveled hair, and torn harem pants. A blush spread from her cheeks to color the creamy breasts rising from the gown. “You’re Bottom. Did we…?”

He shook his head. “Not that you didn’t try.”

“I see,” she said as she touched her throat, suddenly remembering the intense kissing that he treated her to in their hidden love nest. Little details sprung to mind as she remembered giving him the little love bites and hickies that now adorned his very impressive chest.

B’Elanna called out, “Don’t worry, Captain. We were all here to be chaperones.”

Enraged at the violation of her privacy, Kathryn yelled, “Q!”

In a flash of light, Q appeared and began reciting Puck’s monologue. “If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended…”

She interrupted. “Enough Q. Return us to Voyager, now.”

“But my darling Kathy, you’ve had a taste of this dream world, free of your obligations, able to pursue your heart’s desire. Do you so choose to return to that life of responsibility, that life without love?”

Kathryn put her hands on her hips and gave Q a glare that could freeze a bonfire. “What I choose is my own damn business and you have no right to interfere. Had you not butted in when you did, this would’ve already been resolved.”

“What?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn softened her countenance as she looked at Chakotay. “I was trying to tell you, getting around to telling you, back in my quarters, that what I’d truly like to have is both.”

“Both?”

Tuvok said, “Commander, she is telling you that while she has her obligation to duty, she would also like to fulfill her dreams of which you are a part.”

Chakotay and Kathryn both turned their glare towards Tuvok.

Q said, “Good night to you all! Give me your hands, if we be friends, and robin shall restore amends…” With a flash of light, they were all returned to Voyager.

*****

When she saw that she was still wearing the gossamer gown, Kathryn crossed her hands in front of her chest.

“Relax, Kathryn,” Chakotay said as he gently took her wrists.

She gazed at his rumpled hair and beautifully ordinary ears, his clean-shaven face and the slightly reddened hickies upon his neck. Then she slowly looked down his body, past the delightfully bare chest, his charmingly soft abdomen, and paused at the tented harem pants that rode low upon his hips. With a happy sigh, she said, “I think you should keep those pants.”

He blushed a deep bronze color. “Did you mean it?”

“That I like looking at your chest? Hell yes!”

He tilted his head and asked, “That you want your dreams brought into the real world?”

“Oh yes, very much so,” she said as she stepped closer and rested her hands on his strong shoulders.

“Am I being presumptuous to ask if I’m part of those dreams?”

Kathryn moved her hands up and around to the back of his neck, pulling him close. “What do you think?”

He chuckled lightly. “I’ve just spent the last couple hours trying to spurn your advances.”

“Do you still want to?”

“Oh yes,” he said as he pulled her into a kiss, but when she giggled in response, he stopped. “Why are you laughing?”

“I asked if you still wanted to spurn my advances and you said yes as you did exactly the opposite.” She kissed his neck.

He angled his neck to accommodate her lips. “Forgive me for being a little befuddled.”

Kathryn grabbed hold of his pants and backed them towards her bedroom. “Make love to me, Chakotay.”

Following her in, he murmured against her throat, “Why now?”

“Because I’m incredibly aroused.” She laid down on the bed and pulled him down with her.

He caught himself with his hands so he wouldn’t crush her, taking the opportunity to study her gown closely. “Damn, this is sexy.”

“Is it?” she asked, smiling at the hungry look in his eyes.

“There’s a shadow of what lies beneath. A hint.” He lowered his head to kiss the tip of her breast through the fabric.

She moaned as she arched into him.

Kissing between her breasts, he relaxed so he was half on her, half on the bed. With that, he had a free hand and began unlacing the gown. “Why did you change your mind about pursuing a relationship with me?”

She traced his lips as she said, “The Doctor was trying to convince me to let myself fall in love with Michael, the hologram from Fairhaven.”

“Yes, I remember.” He loosened the ribbons that held the gown together and let it fall open, exposing one beautiful breast. “Oh, Kathryn…”

Glancing down at her breast, she continued. “I told him I wasn’t sure I wanted to take the risk of opening my heart. You know it’s been through a lot.”

He leaned down to place a kiss above her breast, over her heart. “Yes, I do, and I will continue to do everything in my power to protect it.”

Kathryn gently cradled his cheek as she said, “I’ve never been afraid of taking risks until I realized I was in love with you.”

“What’s scary about me?”

“I can’t control this.”

He looked into her eyes. “Do you want to?”

“I thought I did. I was waiting for the perfect moment when I knew things would go exactly according to plan.”

“And that was tonight?”

“No. I was working up the courage to tell you that I needed you to make the first move, that I needed you to not be subordinate to me as a lover.”

He smiled at her. “I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you, too.” She pulled his head down for a kiss and moaned when their lips touched.

Kathryn’s body arched into his again and she suddenly remembered what had happened earlier and released the kiss. “When I thought I was Titania, did I do anything embarrassing?”

“Not at all,” he kissed her lightly. “With the others, all you did was quote Shakespeare.”

“And when I was alone with you? I remember a lot of kissing, but not much else.”

Nodding, he replied, “I tried to keep you preoccupied until you fell asleep. I even put a pillow between us.”

“Are you tired of kissing me?”

He gently touched her chin to bring her lips in line with his. “Never.”

Kathryn relaxed into his arms and let the feelings of warmth and arousal wash over her. As Chakotay returned his attention to her breasts, he whispered, “Come, my queen, take hands with me. There shall the pair of faithful lovers be wedded with Theseus, all in jollity.”

*****


End file.
